The present invention relates to securing clips and, more particularly, to a clip for retaining a panel in a frame.
Doors, windows, and various other furniture and architectural elements often employ a transparent, translucent, opaque or mirrored panel (usually formed of glass or plastic) mounted in a surrounding frame. Often, particularly in the case of interior components, one or more retaining clips are used to hold the panel in the frame.
An exemplary retaining clip and assembly often used to hold glass panels in doors of cabinets are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,146,502 to Reiss, Sr., et al. Such clips have a portion that is fastened to the frame and an extending member that abuts the glass panel to hold it in place.
Unfortunately, those clips may be difficult to install and may not accommodate panels of different thicknesses. In order to accommodate panels of different thicknesses, the clips may be modified to include interchangeable, deformable spacers/inserts that fit onto the extending member and engage the panel. Such modified clips may be difficult to use. Also, unless a large number of inserts are available, the clips may satisfactorily accommodate only a limited number of panel thicknesses. Moreover, these clips can be more costly to manufacture (by virtue of requiring two components to be constructed) and to install.
According to preferred embodiments of the present invention, a retainer clip includes a shaft extending along a clip axis. The shaft has a shaft diameter and first and second opposed ends. A head extends radially outwardly from the shaft adjacent the first end of the shaft. The head has a head diameter which is greater than the shaft diameter. The head includes a cam surface extending circumferentially about the shaft and facing the second end. At least two portions of the cam surface located at different circumferential positions about the shaft are disposed at different axial distances from the second end.
Preferably, the cam surface slopes axially about the circumference of the shaft. More preferably, at least a portion of the cam surface is helically shaped. The clip may include a tool engaging structure which is adapted to engage a tool for rotating the clip about the clip axis.
The clip may be formed of a polymeric material. The clip may be a unitarily molded piece. The clip may include a body formed of a first material and an engagement layer formed of a second, relatively softer material, wherein the cam surface forms a part of the engagement layer.
According to further preferred embodiments of the present invention, a frame/panel assembly includes a frame member having a mounting surface and a retainer clip as described above. The clip is secured to the mounting surface such that the clip is rotatable about the clip axis and the cam surface and the frame define a gap therebetween. The assembly further includes a panel member including an edge portion disposed in the gap. The panel member is retained on the frame by the head of the clip.
The frame/panel assembly may include a central passage extending through the head and the shaft, and a fastener extending through the central passage and into the frame. The clip is rotatable about the fastener. A flexible spacer may be interposed between the fastener and the clip. The frame/panel assembly may include a clip bore defined in the frame, the shaft being disposed in the clip bore.
According to preferred methods of the present invention, a method for retaining a panel member on a frame member includes placing the panel member on the frame member and mounting a retainer clip as described above on the frame member such that the clip is rotatable about a clip axis. The cam surface and the frame define a gap therebetween and an edge portion of the panel member is disposed in the gap. The clip is rotated relative to the frame member about the clip axis such that the cam surface reduces the size of the gap, thereby clamping the panel member between the frame member and the cam surface.
The method may further include the steps of forming a bore in the frame member and inserting the shaft of the clip into the bore. The step of mounting the clip on the frame member may include inserting a fastener through a central passage extending through the head and the shaft and into the frame. The step of rotating the clip relative to the frame member may include rotating the clip about the fastener. The step of rotating the clip relative to the frame member may include engaging a tool engaging structure of the clip with a tool and rotating the clip using the tool.
Objects of the present invention will be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art from a reading of the Figures and the detailed description of the preferred embodiments which follow, such description being merely illustrative of the present invention.